All You Need
by storyspinners
Summary: They're a family.  That's what counts, that's what matters. And through it all, they're together.  100-word drabbles.
1. Let the Games Begin

Authors Note: It's been awhile. Starting slow with something small.

* * *

**~Let The Games Begin~**

Softly, the little purple duel spirit trilled giving away her position.

"Aha!" Johan cried, leaping behind the bush where Ruby was hiding.

The tiny spirit, however, was nowhere to be found. Johan pushed himself off the ground and resumed his search.

"Ruby?" he called with a laugh, "Ruby where are you?" Playing hide and seek happened to be a favorite of hers.

_Rubi! _

Johan crept over towards the small spirit, smiling as she chased her tail excitedly.

"Found you," he said. Ruby blinked her huge eyes innocently, before turning to hide once more.

"1...2...3..." Johan counted, while Ruby trilled happily.

**THE END**


	2. Fly

**~Fly~**

Wind whipped from every direction around him, almost brutally forcing the winged creature back the way he came. Yet, there was something exhilarating about the open sky, something freeing.

A flash of brown ahead broke his thoughts. He was catching up.

Goal in sight, he redoubled his efforts. This time he was not going to be beaten.

Sapphire Pegasus landed with a soft thud in the dirt, a few feet from the finish line. Amidst the circle of their family and receiving his due congratulations was a certain Eagle, still the undefeated campion.

Ah well, there was always next time.

**THE END**


	3. Aurora Borealis

**~Aurora Borealis~**

Sometimes, when the Gem Beasts were left to their own thoughts in a pensive quiet, they missed the Lights far back home.

Not that they had anything against Duel Academia, no. It was so warm here and quite nice, really. But back where they lived with Johan, if they happened to travel far enough north, the Gem Beasts could see them, see the Lights. A beautiful myriad of colors that glowed and danced and connected with the dark of night.

They couldn't help but feel a little homesick, just in these moments, when here only stars twinkled back at them.

**THE END**


	4. What's In A Name

**~What's In A Name~**

It was a question they'd been meaning to answer, yet had never gotten the chance until now. Simple curiosity, that's all it was really, but when thinking on it, the Gem Beasts had two distinct names. All except…

What _is_ a carbuncle?

Seated at one of the library's computers, Johan must've been quite a sight to those who could see him surround by his family as they waited to search Ruby's second name.

**Carbuncle: Inflamed swelling; multiple-headed skin infection.**

They stared. Silent.

Finally, Emerald Turtle asked, "So… she's a pus-filled boil?"

Johan scratched his head. "Well that can't be right."

**THE END**


	5. Out and About

**~Out And About~**

"He's going to hit me, I know it."

Emerald Turtle flinched as a small hand waved abruptly through the air, smacking what would be his head had he been tangible. The offending limb belonged to a young child, who continued to giggle happily despite not making any actual contact.

Topaz Tiger rolled his eyes, "You're perfectly fine."

"Don't worry so much," added Amber Mammoth

The child once again attempted to swipe at the uneasy duel spirit, reaching around his mother as she perused the store aisles. A hand swooshed through his head. Emerald flinched again.

"But I can feel it!"

**THE END**


	6. Beyond The Grave

**~Beyond The Grave~**

It's not death that Johan worried about, when the world settled and he found time for his own thoughts. No, death was something all of them faced time and again; danger seemed to walk hand-in-hand with being among Juudai's friends.

No, Johan worried about what happened _after_ he died.

He wasn't like Juudai or Yubel, he didn't think he'd be coming back. Worse than that was what would become of the Gem Beasts. You couldn't take tangible things with you when you died.

Including cards.

It scared him, that love alone might not be enough to keep them together forever.

**THE END**


	7. Bravery

Well long time no see. This is another short drabble from a random burst of inspiration.

* * *

**~Bravery~**

Coward. He hated the word. Cautious. Better, but still not entirely what he was. It was foolish to think he would ever be the daring hero who bursts into action to save the day. He wasn't Topaz, or Pegasus. They knew what it took to be the leader, the hero. Strength and courage ran deep with them, it wasn't learned or practiced but simply known.

Johan trusted him though, had faith that he would not let them down. This was his family, and if that's what it took to keep them safe then Emerald Turtle would always be brave. Always.

**THE END **


End file.
